


Fillies And Kisses

by WafflesAndPancakes



Series: The one, where all of them are Equestrians [2]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Equestrian, Anders' horse isn't sound so he needs to find a new one, Developing Relationship, Horseback Riding, Horses, M/M, Robin actually ends up with said horse, Training a horse, equestrian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: Anders is looking for a new horse, but nothing works out for him. Meanwhile, Robin is watching him.OrI had a deal to write a second part with Anders and Robin and this is what came out of it





	Fillies And Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sitronsommerfugl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/gifts).

“Get the speed up a bit, Anders, you’re not going to break him.”

Robin stood at the side, leaning against the fence, as he watched their trainer having a single lesson with the older rider. Anders was riding a huge horse, a black thoroughbred, with beautiful movements, but it was clear that the smaller rider struggled with holding the horse together.

“He’s giving you so much, get it together! Hands lower, leg steady, upright position!”

It was not hard to see that Alex was not happy with how Anders rode, the rider being too shaky, too nervous, too unsure about what he had to do. Who could blame him, he was used to riding ponies who were smaller, shorter, easier to hold together. Changing onto something bigger because his horse was not sound was not something he must have expected.

“Anders, this horse has been ridden for barely a year, you need to help him. He shouldn’t be doing all of this on his own, you can’t expect that a horse is that nicely trained.”

Anders let out a frustrated noise, trying to calm himself down. He changed from Trott into Walk, rubbing his face with one hand, sighing quietly as he rode by Robin.

“Sorry, Alex. This isn’t something for me. He’s not my type of horse.”

“I know, it’s pretty obvious… Pedersen, get on that horse for the last few rounds, maybe you two have the chemistry that Anders and he don't have.”

Robin nodded, grabbing his helmet and walking into the middle, where Anders already had dismounted. He handed him the reigns with a slight smile, shrugging his shoulders.

“It’s okay with me, I need to feed the fillies… Mind coming by once you’ve finished?”

He nodded again before he got onto the horse, and as he looked around, Anders had left already. A sigh escaped his lips before he got the horse to walk, smiling at how easy it was to handle him, how fun it was to ride him. It made him forget Anders, forget his annoyed and frustrated expression. He concentrated on the horse, on how beautiful he moved, on how good he felt beneath him. And also Alex seemed to be happy, making a few remarks about, how he was moving better than beneath Anders. And he seemed even happier when Robin promised him to ride the horse again, to train him some more with the possibility to ride him at a competition at some point later on.

All in all, Robin was happy, smiling brightly as he closed the box door behind him before leaving the stables. Another horse to train meant more work, but it also meant double the fun and excitement when reaching a new milestone. Sadly, it meant that he had to tell Anders that he would not be riding the horse anymore.

He found Anders sitting in the middle of the filly meadow, the young horses surrounding him, demanding cuddles and scratches while their mothers seemed to enjoy the time off, standing in the shadows and eating grass. Robin had a soft smile on his lips as he climbed over the fence, walking over to the smaller rider.

“They seem to like you.”

Anders did not look up, only burying his hands deeper into the soft fur of a small fjord horse foal, his shoulders tensing. Robin sat down next to him, smiling as another foal started nibbling his hair. He turned his head slightly, continuing to pet the foal, his other hand taking Anders’ in his.

“I… Alex told me to tell you that… you’re not going to train that horse anymore.”

The older one just shook his head and freed his hand from Robin’s grasp, petting another foal. Robin knew that it bothered Anders, that the smaller rider wanted nothing more than to ride his own horse again, that he did not care about other horses that much. And Robin could understand him, he would react the same way, he would not want to ride another horse if his horse was injured. That he now rode another horse was not planned, and he knew that it would not be for always and that he still could ride his own horse.

“It’s okay… I mean, it didn’t fit, you know? The same way it didn’t fit with the other three horses…” Anders sighed, letting himself fall into the grass, closing his eyes. “Is it so hard to understand that I only want to ride Vivaldi? There just isn’t another horse for me.”

Looking at Anders, how he was laying in the grass, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, small sweat pearls dropping from his forehead, Robin noticed once again how beautiful the older man was. Yeah, he had been crushing on him for as long as he remembered, but he had always had his body and mind under control. He knew that Anders had no romantic feelings towards him, he knew that he was not his type, he did not even know if Anders was even interested in men.

But the way he was looking, how frustrated, how annoyed, how sad, but still beautiful, was not helping Robin’s case, and something inside of him told him to bend down and press his lips onto Anders’. The moment he noticed what he had done, he wanted to pull away, apologizing to him, but Anders did not let him. The older rider even pulled him closer, burying his hands in his hair, deepening the kiss. Robin let himself fall into the kiss and let his hand wander down Anders’ body, smiling as it made him squirm. The way Anders was looking at him when he pulled away, lost and somewhat needy, made Robin say the words he had never thought about saying to Anders.

“Shall we take this to a more private setting?”

~

Anders was the embodiment of cuteness, sexiness, and elegance for Robin. It did not matter if it was on the horse, swimming in the lake after a week of stressful training or tangled in the white sheets of Robin’s bed, face flushed, needy moans escaping his throat with every single movement of Robin’s hips. Anders would never not be beautiful in his eyes.

“Robin, please!”

The older man shivered as his lover bent down, pressing himself only deeper into the smaller body, leaving another mark on the side of his neck, marking him as his. His movements got quicker, both of the men feeling their stamina coming to an end. Anders was the first one to come, taking Robin over the edge with him.

They laid next to each other, trying to steady their breaths as Anders cuddled closer to Robin. The younger one put an arm around his teammate, pressing a kiss against his temple as his other hand grabbed some tissues from the nightstand. Starting to clean themselves, Robin giggled as Anders let out a sound that sounded like a purr, stretching out on the bed like a cat.

“You sound happy.”

“I am happy. I just had sex with my crush, and it was fucking good.”

Robin blushed at Anders’ words, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, throwing away the tissues.

“T-Thank you?”

Anders smiled and pulled him down again, kissing him softly, burying his hands in the younger one’s soft hair, playing with a few of his strands.

“Do you have something planned for today, or do you want to cuddle?”

As an answer, Robin let himself fall down next to Anders, pulling him in a tight embrace. Their fingers linked, and their lips found each other once again, sweeter, more innocent. Anders put his head onto Robin’s chest, closing his eyes with a content sigh.

“By the way, I will be looking at some horses on Sunday… Would you mind coming with me?”

“Never.”

~

That was how Robin ended up leaning against a fence once more, watching Anders again. This time around, Anders was not sitting on a tall horse, but on a much smaller black pony with nonetheless impressing movements. And seeing the happy smile on Anders’ face made the close to three-hour-long tour to the stable worth it.

“Happy?”, he asked as the older one left the arena, leading the horse back to the stable.

“It was okay.”

The younger rider rolled his eyes with a smile, patting the pony’s neck.

“So you’re going to buy him?”

“Well, he has a lot to learn… He needs to learn how to sort his legs… Still a bit off-balance… But it’s impressive what he has learned in the few months under the saddle.” Anders looked up with a grin and pressed a kiss on Robin’s cheek. “He actually reminds me a lot of you.”

“Pf, well thank you. And you call yourself a boyfriend.”

Robin blushed as soon as he had said that, turning around in shame.

“I- I mean- We haven’t… The terms…”

“Robin, I have slept in your bed the last couple of nights, and in fact, I don’t know if you noticed, I have slept with you the last couple of nights. You know me. I wouldn’t do that without a reason.”

“W-What do you mean?”

Anders pulled the younger man down, smiling softly and stroking his cheek before brushing his lips over Robin’s.

“Yes, I call myself a boyfriend. Your boyfriend.”

And Robin had never been happier in his life.


End file.
